onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
SBS 7
* D''' (Dokusha znaczy Czytelnik) * '''O (Oda) Rozdział 54, Strona 26 D''': Do mistrza Ei. Którą mamy godzinę? '''O: Eeee... Teraz jest... 0:09! Czas zacząć kącik SBS!! D''': Czy Shanks mnie lubi? '''O: A co mnie to obchodzi? D''': Oda-sensei! Jakiś czas temu spadł do mnie kumpel i powiedział: "Mam idealny Diabelski Owoc dla ciebie!". Nie myśląc wiele - zjadłem owoc. Być może mi się tylko wydaje, ale odnoszę wrażenie, że moje dowcipy jakoś przestały być śmieszne od tamtego czasu. '''O: Aaaaach... Więc ten zjadłeś, co? To... To musi być ten. Tak, zdecydowanie zjadłeś "Samu Samu no Mi". Po spożyciu jesteś w stanie opowiadać tylko kiepskie dowcipy. Co gorsza - nie możesz nawet pływać. Naprawdę znalazłeś się na dnie, mój przyjacielu. Hahahaha. Śmiej się, śmiej. Hahaha. (T/N: "Samu(i)" znaczy "zimny", często używane słowo w potocznym odniesieniu do kiepskiego dowcipu) D''': W pierwszym tomie, kiedy bandyci wchodzą do baru, to wyważają drzwiczki. Dlaczego są one na miejscu, kiedy bandyci wychodzą?! '''O: To jego robota. Cieśla "Minamoto-san". Jest drażliwy i nie może przejść obojętnie obok zepsutych drzwi. To nie był mój błąd.(Jackie/N: W anime widać, jak Minamoto-san naprawia te drzwi) Rozdział 55, Strona 46 D''': Dlaczego brew Sanji'ego jest zakręcona na końcu? Proszę podać prawdziwą odpowiedź! (T/N: Ten list jest tak napisany, że ostatnie słowo to tak naprawdę "świnia", mimo, że nadal wygląda jak "proszę") '''O: Hej!! Ty, siadaj mi tu!! I słuchaj!! Wszyscy żyją w kręgach!! Słońce, księżyc, Ziemia, wszystko się kręci!! No i!! Gdyby Ziemia nagle przestałaby się kręcić!! To byłaby katastrofa!! Teraz zapamiętaj, że brew Sanji'ego łączy tą cyrkulującą energię!! Przemyśl to!! Możesz odejść!! D''': Pytanie. Ile lat ma Sanji-kun? '''O: Dziewiętnaście. Tak samo jak Zoro. D''': Nami, Nami, Nami, Nami, kocham Nami. Nie oddam jej temu całemu Sanji'emu!! Proponuję pojedynek o nią. Jutro, o trzeciej popołudniu, na Red Line. Może być, Oda-sensei? '''O: Dobra! Walczcie!! D''': Ilu masz asystentów? Czym się zajmują? '''O: Czterech. Pomagają mi przy tłach i pomniejszych sprawach. Siedzą w moim domu i pomagają mi przez trzy dni i dwie noce w tygodniu, ale prawdę mówiąc nie dałbym rady wykończyć bez nich rozdziału na czas. Jednakże pracujemy w tak absurdalnych warunkach, że samo rysowanie staje się zabawne. Rozdział 57, Strona 88 D''': Mam pytanie. Jak szybko kapitan Kuro umie przebiec sto metrów? '''O: Prawdę mówiąc strasznie ciężko zmierzyć jego prędkość, ale nie sądzę, by zajęło mu to więcej jak pięć sekund. Pewnie około czterech. O rany! To światowy rekord. D''': Czy imiona Patty i Carne'a pochodzą od "spagetti" i "calzone"? (calzone w japońskim pisze się CARUtsuoNE, a Carne jest zapisany jako Carune). '''O: Hmmm! To prawda, że ich imiona są związane z jedzeniem, ale reszta się nie zgadza. Patty jest wzięte z nazwy pewnego typu specjalistów od deserów (patissiere). A Carne jest hiszpańskim słowem oznaczającym "mięso". D': Jeśli Luffy ma 7200 Funky Gomu Gomu, to czy to znaczy, że Sanji ma jakieś 8500 Funky Ero Ero? ''(J/N: Ero - zboczony) '''O: Och, nie, wcale nie. On ma 930 Merchen Ero Ero. D''': Czy mógłbyś sprawić, żeby tomiki One Piece'a stały się nieco tańsze? (na przykład za 100 jenów...) '''O: W tej chwili... Tomik kosztuje 410 jenów. A Jump kosztuje 220 jenów... Kiedy byłem w podstawówce, tomik mangi był do kupienia za 360 jenów, a Jump kosztował 170. Ale ceny rosną, nic na to nie poradzę. To się tyczy wszystkiego i wszystkich... a 100 jenów jest po prostu niedorzeczne. D''': Sensei! Kiedy rysujesz postacie z "One Piece'a", na przykład wściekłego Luffy'ego, czy masz złą minę na twarzy, albo jesteś spięty?? Powiedz!! Ja tak mam. '''O: Och, też tak mam. Robię strasznie dużo min w trakcie rysowania. Bardzo wymęczyło mnie rysowanie podwójnej strony, na której rozpadała się Załoga Piracka Usoppa. Płakałem przy niej tak bardzo, że myślałem, że twarz mi się rozmyje. Rozdział 58, Strona 108 D''': Czy te liny pod nosem Zeffa to wąsy? Czy włosy z nosa? A może sztuczne? '''O: To warkocze. Techniczna nazwa to "spoko fryz". (T/N: Oda odpowiada na to pytanie grą słów. Mówi "yosage" (które może znaczyć właśnie "spoko fryz"), zamiast "osage", czyli "warkocza"). D''': Oda-sensei! Jestem Akinori! Wymyśliłem świetny atak! 1. Luffy rozciąga swoją rękę 2. Zoro odcina mu tę rękę 3. Ręka leci jak wystrzelona. Ale można to wykonać tylko dwa razy. '''O: Oioioioioioioi..... D''': Do Odacchi! Jestem twoją narzeczoną. Kiedy się pobierzemy? Czy odpowiada ci pierwszego listopada? Pocałujemy się pod koniec ceremonii ślubnej, prawda?! Tak się straaasznie denerwuję *cmok*! Przy okazji jestem siostrzyczką Namie Amuro. '''O: No dobra... Do Tworek. D''': Chcę coś powiedzieć kolesiowi, który w tomie czwartym, w SBSie na stronie sto trzydziestej powiedział, że haramaki Zoro jest "staromodne"!! Tak, do ciebie mówię!! Z początku też się zastanawiałem, czemu taki zarąbisty gość jak Zoro nosi coś takiego. Ale potem odkryłem, że to po prostu nieodłączna jego część i mu wybaczyłem! Tak, ja, wybaczyłem mu! Więc ty też powinieneś! Dobra, sztama! '''O: ....Och! Przyjaźń rozkwita między czytelnikami... Wspaniale. D''': Tylko górna część Buggy'ego może latać (znaczy - unosić się). Powinien mieć możliwość przelecenia do Grand Line. Dlaczego nie poleciał? '''O: Nie mógł. Ludzie Bara Bara mają określony limit, na który mogą oddzielić od siebie kawałek ciała. Wynosi on 200 Bara Bara od miejsca, w którym osoba dotyka ziemi. Dalej traci kontrolę nad oddzielonymi kawałkami. Rozdział 59, Strona 128 D''': Czy wie pan, ze ojciec Coby'ego jest mistrzem świata w skoku na linie? '''O: Nie... Nie wiedziałem. Tata Coby'ego jest niesamowity... D''': Czy to prawda, że Kurahador hoduje mamuta? '''O: O tym też nie wiedziałem. Ciekawe, czy mieszkał z nim w willi... D''': Jakie kryteria przyjmujesz, kiedy wybierasz rysunki do Pirackiej Galerii Usoppa? '''O: Oczywiście takie jak umiejętności, humor, sens... Ale najlepsze to te, które mają w sobie DUSZĘ. D''': Pracuję w spożywczaku. Jakiś czas temu przyszedł jakiś gnojek i powiedział: "Ale głupie miejsce, nie macie tu żadnych Diabelskich Owoców". Jak przyjdzie kolejny, to co mam mu powiedzieć? Proszę, powiedz. (Serio pytam) '''O: Oto, co by zrobiły poszczególne postacie w takiej sytuacji: Makino-san: "Tak, przykro mi, skończyły się." Potraktuj go z góry, jak dorosły. Shanks: "Dahahahaha!! Jesteś o dziesięć lat za młody na Diabelski Owoc!!" Wyszydź go. Luffy: "Tak cię zaraz walnę, że gwiazdy z bliska zobaczysz." Nie okaż litości. Wybierz sobie które chcesz. Ale nie biorę za nic odpowiedzialności. D''': Zrób Ankietę Popularności Bohaterów!! '''O: Eee, nie będę tego robił w tomikach, ale już jedna ankieta była w Jumpie, jej rezultaty będą na 148mej stronie. (Ta ankieta trwała jakieś dwa czy trzy tygodnie, od chwili wydania chaptera 49, "Sztorm".) Nawigacja Kategoria:SBS Kategoria:Tłumaczenie z Onepiece.com.pl